The Radio
by RikaToruh
Summary: We spent every summer at this camp as kids, and now we’re counselors. Nothing entertaining, except a radio and each other. Warning: Epic-ness shall occur. Modern day AU, Tokka, Zutara -DISCONTINUED-
1. The Beginning: A Backstory

The Radio The Radio

**Summary: ** We spent every summer at this camp as kids, and now we're counselors. Nothing entertaining, except a radio and each other. Warning: Epic-ness shall occur. Modern day AU, Tokka, Zutara

**A/N:** **So, just a note: Toph is colorblind not "I can't see anything" blind, so don't be like 'how'd she see that?' …It's acuz she can see now!**

**Yay! New Story!**

(My inner mind is saying, _Gah! WTF is wrong with you! New story?! We've already got three others in progress!_)

Yes…what am I thinking? Chapter 1: The Beginning: Friends Are Made

**Age reference**: Aang, Toph, Katara- 10, Sokka, Zuko-11.

The girl leaned back onto the wet, grassy hill. Her skin was pale, her hair dark. She'd snuck away from her cabin and it was now past lights-out, but she didn't really care. It was the last night of camp and dang it; she was going to enjoy it. She scanned the sky, noticing the big dipper was nowhere in sight.

At the bottom of the same hill, a boy pressed a button on his watch, making the numbers glow a neon blue-green. 11:41, he checked behind him once more. Sure that no one had followed him; he started up the hill. It was a tradition of sorts for him, to come to this hill on the last night of camp. As he struggled with his hike up the steep incline, he titled his head back. He noticed that, oddly, the moon wasn't out tonight. He turned and continued walking, but backwards. He examined the stars, noticing Orion's belt.

And suddenly he found himself on the ground.

He rubbed his backside and saw what he'd tripped over. It was a girl.

She didn't seem to be phased at the fact that he'd just tripped over her.

He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. "Uh…"

She sat up slightly, leaning on her elbows. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?"

"I…"

She smiled vaguely, "I think you mean "I'm Sorry"."

"I…uhm, Erk." He sighed. "Yeah, I think your right. Sorry."

She leaned back again. "It's fine."

He began to walk away.

She stood up abruptly and went after him, "Hey, where you goin'?"  
He turned, motioning his thumb over his shoulder. "Back…"

"Oh. Fine. Nice meeting you." She punched him on the shoulder and they both went their separate ways.

He smiled and rubbed his arm contently as he walked away.

XXXX

The next day of Camp, (Ehm Last.)

A girl dipped her paintbrush into the thick, goopy blue. She pulled her paintbrush across the construction paper in long, fluent strokes. She slowly spelled out her name, one letter at a time. K-a-t-a-r-a.

"Hi!" She glanced up to see a bright smile on a pale kid's face. He had a short, black haircut and a rather gloomy looking boy was standing next to him. His hair was also black, but it was long and covered his eyes. "I'm Aang! And this is my buddy, Zuko! Can we paint with you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Sure."

The gloomy kid, Zuko, plopped into the chair and placed his head in his hands. "I don't really like painting, Aang. Or art. Why're we here?"

Aang, the smiley one, laughed. "You're funny, Zuko. I wanted to paint and you said you'd come. Silly."  
"And," Zuko said scowling, "When. Was that?"

"Last night!" Aang beamed him. " 'member?"

Zuko's only response was a groan as he put his head down onto the table, thunking as it made contact with the paint and glitter covered wood.

Katara, witnessing this situation, couldn't help but laugh right along side Aang.

When their painting session was over, Aang turned to Katara, "Wanna go play capture the flag with Me, Zuko and one-a Zuko's friends from home?"  
"Sure…but, can I bring my brother too?"

Aang looked at Zuko, who shrugged kicking at a rock. "Okay! The more the merri-ey. Right?"

Katara nodded and skipped away to fetch her brother, while Zuko's face twisted up. "Isn't it merri-er?"

But no one seemed to listen to him.

Like always.

XXXX

"It kinda looks like a platypus…"

"But it also looks like a bear mixed in with it."

"So…it's a platypus-…bear?"

"You guys are morons."

The pre-teens were cloud watching, waiting for the girl, Katara, and her brother to show.

Aang and Zuko were having their 5th argument over what animal a cloud looked like, while Zuko's friend, couldn't stand them.

Aang sat up and stared at her, frowning. "Well gee, Toph. It's not like you're even trying to find animals, so it's none-a your beeswax."

She sat up, looking surly. "You're right, Aang. I'm not. I'm not as dumb as you two."

"Well-!"

"When are we gonna start playing anyways?" Toph stood up and brushed the grass off her back, "Does this 'Katara' even exist?"

"Yuh-huh! We met her, didn't we Zuko?"

"Whatever."

"See?"

Toph titled her head, glancing from Zuko to Aang. "What? We're you just trying to prove a point?"

-TOPH-

Aang opened his mouth to reply, but before he could a girl appeared through the trees. She raised both hands above her head and waved frantically, huge smiling covering her features. "Aang! AANG! HIIII!"

I rolled my eyes, addressing Zuko. "Katara?"

He nodded, struggling to his feet. "Katara."

-AANG-

I ran over to Katara. "Ready to play?"  
I peered over her shoulder, noticing a boy who looked much like her. He had the same tanned skin and dark, textured hair. "Is that your brother?"

"Yeah! His name's-"

He placed a droopy hand over her mouth and scowled. "I'm Sokka, let's start the game."

"Uhh…Do you, uhm, want me to, ehh, introduce you to everyone else?"

He threw his head back, mindlessly looking at the sky and sighed. "Whatever."

As we headed to the middle of the field where Toph and Zuko were, Katara nudged me in the side. " 'Scuse my brother. He's all-"

I offered a word. "Rain cloudy?"

She cocked her head, "Uhm. Sure."

_-Toph-_

_Greatttt. Miss Sunshine over there had brought her brother. And her brother just happened to be the dumb boy who tripped over me on the hill. _

_Ah, Dang._

_Was he going to recognize me?_

-

"Sokka, this is my pallie, Zuko. And this is _his_ friend, Toph." Then Aang whispered, "But don't call her Tophie or she'll kick you in the shins."

Sokka stared Toph in the eyes for a moment, remembering. "Hey, aren't you-"

-

_Yeah, of course he was. That was a stupid question. _

_Maybe I can play it off, never happened._

-

"No!" Toph jumped on the word, cutting him off.

He smiled slyly. "Yeah. Yeah, you are. You're that girl who-"

-

_Uhuh. Play it off. Right._

_Maybe I should just…tell him the truth?_

_Nah._

-

"Who what? Huh, meathead? Who what?"  
"Um, well. …Geez, quick to get to the point?"

Toph smiled devilishly. "The point of what?"

-

_Alright. New plan. _

_This ones gonna work. _

-

"What do you mean, the point of what? The point of your answer."

"To?"

"To what I was gonna say, then you cut me off."

"What banana?"

"Banana?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What're we talking about?"

-

_Ha. Idiot._

-

Toph shrugged carelessly. "Dunno. Ready for Capture the Flag?"

Sokka scratched his head, trying to catch up. "Surrrrrre."

-

_I'm. Awesome._

-XXXXXXXX-

Aang Ascal picked up his luggage and threw it into the back of his adopted Father's white hybrid.

He turned and looked at each of his newfound friends. "Bye guys!"

He hugged them each, Katara first. She nodded at him after their hug, "Can't wait."

Next, Toph. She struggled slightly, pushing him away after briefly returning the hug. "Yeah, Whatever."

Aang smiled at her, "I'll miss you too."

As he stood in front of Zuko, they did a knuckle touch. Zuko half-smiled, a slight dimple appearing on his right cheek. "See ya…next summer."

Aang hesitated for a moment, and then hugged his friend.

Lastly Aang came to a stop in front of Sokka.

As Aang trapped him in a hug, Sokka groaned. "Get off, you lame-o."

Aang smiled. "You, me and Zuko can be roomie-mates next year!"

An eyeroll. "Right."

-XXXXXXXX-

**A/N:**

**Important:**

The next chapter will begin with the start of their first summer as counselors. This was a backstory, a prologue is all.

I didn't go into detail of HOW they became friends. It just kinda happened during the Game… 'Kay?

**Not as Important but still interesting:**

Aang's last name, Ascal, means Preist. Like Monk. Sorta.

Yay! New story! Yay for Original Ideas and Yay for Tokka/Zutara!

**Reviews would be nifteh.**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	2. Before Camp Greenwood

The Radio The Radio

**A/N:** Thanks Review-ee's, I was a little iffy about how people would react to this, but you all seem to be responding well! Yay! So here it is, the first chapters as teens.

**Naughty Language included.**

**Chapter 2:** Before Camp Greenwood

**-Toph-**

I was as nervous as I was excited. The place was familiar, sure, but not the situation. I was going to be a counselor. I was going to be in charge of…children. Kids. Snotty brats. I hate kids. Man, why did I let Sokka rope me into this?

I suppose a good part of this is getting to see everyone again. Just like every summer, I looked forward to going to Camp to get away from my parents, my 'friends' and my sheltered life to do something fun for once. Something exciting, entertaining, free.

I grabbed my duffel bag of the floor and shoved my cellphone in my pocket.

I called into our labyrinth of a home, "Mom! I'm going!"

There was no response, obviously.

I sighed and grabbed my car keys, slamming our grand, arching doors behind me.

**-Sokka-**

I stuck my tongue out and slowly texted my words out, mumbling them aloud. "Ta-oph. Are. You. Exciitted. Foorr. Cammp."

I pressed the 'send' button, feeling very proud and satisfied. I looked up, and saw Katara shaking her head from the Drivers seat. "Sokka," She said, hands perfectly on 10 and 2. "You make me so sad."

I beamed. "I suppose that's a personal preference."

**-Zuko-**

_YOU HAVE RECEIVED A TEXT FROM:_

_MAI _

_12:45 PM_

I pressed 'ok', expecting good news. We'd had a fight last night, and the day after our fights, Mai always texted wanting to make up. She usually spat things at me during the fight like, 'I don't know how I deal with you' or 'I'm really going to end it this time Zuko', but of course that never really happened.

My eyes scanned the text quickly, and I closed my phone and angrily threw it down. "What the hell."

_ZUKO,_

_IT'S OVER. THE END. NO MORE US. I'M DONE WITH YOU. _

_MAI_

Seriously, what the hell!? Mai wasn't supposed to break up with me, I'm me! I'm Zuko! I dive; I play soccer, I run track! I'm the perfect mix of emo and preppy! I'm her best friend's brother for god's sake!!

My driver looked at me from the rear view mirror, "Uh, Mr…Sozin? You alright?"

"Call me Zuko. Mr. Sozin makes me sound like my dad."

A weird noise escaped his throat. "Right, Zuko. Got it."

**-Aang-**

I was mouthing the words to Campus, by Vampire Weekend, when my adopted father, Gyatso, reached over and turned the volume down.

I looked at him quizzically, I mean, indie music isn't all that loud.

He was half-smiling, half looking sad.

"Gyatso…?"

He scratched at his moustache uncomfortably. "Aang, I can't believe how big you're getting."

"Aww Gyatso, don't go all sappy on me." I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

He chuckled. "You still have your childhood sense of humor though. It's just that I can't believe that you're going to be a counselor. I can remember when I first brought you to this camp. You cried, you were so scared. Now, you're getting paid…to go by choice."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I love Camp Greenwood. And I love getting to see Toph, Zuko, Katara and Sokka every year."

He nodded slightly. "And that makes me happy."

**A/N:** Dunno 'bout you guys, but I text like Sokka. I say my words as I type them and the words end up sounding choppy and stretched out…

**Now actual important stuff: **

I wanted to give a feel of each character's home life so you can see the difference when they're at camp. Obviously, Toph and Zuko will have a slightly bigger difference, but ya know. I'm going to go full character arc with Zuko in this story. Woot! Character arcs! So, yes, that's why he's an egotistical jerk right now, though notice: he doesn't like being referenced to his father.

-Mandi (Toruh)

QUIZ UP FOR THIS STORY: WHO SHOULD AANG BE CRUSHING ON?

**KATARA OR TOPH**

**(Toph would be just for the hell of it, I personally hate Taang.)**


	3. The Counselor's Cabin

The Radio: **The Radio:****Chapter 3: The Counselor Cabin**

**A/N:**** So, I've entered Twilight Rose 2's October contest, and in order to finish it, It (Conclusion, check it out) has taken top priority. I'm trying to keep up with updates, so I wrote this chapter. ), And P.S. if you're reading Guitars and Stars, a long chapter is in progress.**

**ATLA**

_Flashback_

_The five children watched as two more counselors entered the famous 'Counselor Cabin'. _

_Aang sighed sadly. "I wish we could go in there."_

_They each glanced over at the Cabin, when Katara voiced the question they were all thinking, "What do ya think is in there?"_

_Aang smiled, "Orange and Green Space monkeys?"_

_Sokka shook his head, "No, no those are too expensive…maybe a disco ball?"_

"_Whatever it is," Toph said, "It's gotta be awesome, right?"_

"_Right!"_

_Zuko scowled, "But we still have to wait till we're counselor's to find out."_

_End Flashback_

**-TOPH-**

As I pulled into the "Counselor's only" parking lot, my phone rang. The Caller ID said that it was Sokka. I snapped it open, "What."

"Well you seem especially chipper."

I frowned, "Totally not in the mood. What do you want?"

"Come on! It's camp, be happy."

"I'm hanging up now."

"No! Wait! Meet out front of the Counselor's Cabin in ten minutes."

"Okay. Now I'm hanging up."

In midst of his "Bye", I shut the phone, and knowing that no one else was around, softly smiled. Feeling happy that summer was _finally_ here.

**-ZUKO-**

My phone 'ting'-ed, signaling another text. Was it Mai? I picked up my phone and scowled. Nope. It was Toph.

_ZUKO,_

_MEET OUTSIDE CC IN TEN._

_TOPH_

CC? Counselor Cabin?

Right, we were finally counselors. We'd finally get to see what's inside. I took my backpack and hung it on one shoulder, still wondering how I got mixed up with my current 'friends'. My camp ones _and_ my regular ones.

I thought my friends at home. There was Azula and her gang, Ty Lee and Mai. And then our other rich friends, Jet (Azula's Boyfriend), Haru (Ty Lee's Boyfriend) and Toph. _Toph. _Gr, stupid Toph. She was one who'd forced me to come back to camp this year. But I suppose she was a truer friend then any of my other ones.

But seriously…I mean, who did I have _here_? Aang…a little hyper from what I remember, but I guess he was okay. We'd been buds from the start. Him being overly friendly and thinking I needed a friend, he kind of instigated our whole group. Then there was Sokka and Katara. From what I can remember, Sokka was my age and Katara was an artistic, adorable little girl.

I hadn't seen any of them in 3 years though, so I suppose they probably changed a bit.

**-SOKKA-**

Katara looked up from her phone, "Toph's coming, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Zuko too?"

She shrugged, "Not sure, Toph says he didn't respond to her text. But she says that means yes."

"Alright."

As I opened up phone, preparing to lastly text Aang, I saw him coming through the trees. Katara and I looked at each other. I saw a slight hint of shock on Katara's face and I'm sure that mine matched.

Aang looked so much…bigger than last year. It was at least four inches taller, probably pushing 5''9'.

As he got closer, he raised his hand above his head and waved and ran the last few feet. "Hi guys!!"

We each smiled, "Hi Aang."

Though so much had physically changed about him, he was definitely still Aang. His eyes were big and slate grey, sparkling with a light, airiness. "We gonna finally go in the counselor's cabin?"

"When Toph and-"

Aang turned around, "She was right behind me."

X

**-ZUKO-**

You know your memory sucks when:

You're a counselor wondering around looking for the _counselors cabin_ in a place where you spent every summer for 4 years straight.

Yup, I am talking about myself. I wandered blindly into the darkness of another patch of trees, heading towards the light and sound of voices on the other side.

When I came out, I saw Toph; her back turned to me, surrounded by some familiar looking, yet…not, people. "Toph?" I called.

She turned around, "Sunshine."

I approached the group unsurely. "Who are all these people?"

I scanned them. A guy about two inches shorter than me, with pale skin and dark hair, slung an arm around my shoulder. On his feet were one Orange Converse and One Lime green one.

Orange and Green… The guy began talking to me. "Come on, Zuko, you don't even remember me?"

Orange and green… "Aang?"

He smiled, "Yuh-huh."

I analyzed the situation quickly. Toph and Aang and a girl and boy who looked very similar. They had the same brown hair, tanned skin and crystal blue eyes, and the girl was kind of…cute. And if they were with Toph and Aang, that'd have to make them Sokka and Katara…right? " Alright. You're Sokka," I pointed to the guy then his sister, "And you're Katara."

She rolled her eyes, looking annoyed. Then she beamed at me, "Aren't we just _so_ smart?"

Toph broke the tension with a question, "Why are we here Sokka?"  
He walked over to the Cabin's door and gripped the handle. "Because, We finally get to see what's inside, I present to you," He flung the door open. "The Counselor's cabin!"

XX

They each stuck their heads in and gaped at what they saw. Not out of amazement, but out of frustration. The cabin they'd had up on a pedestal for the majority of their youth was _nothing_. Just a tattered couch and a square, yellow, beat-up looking radio.

**A/N:**

**A reviewer suggested that Aang should be crushing on On Ji; so On Ji has been added as a choice to the poll. And that is a reason why Reviewer's rock.**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	4. Discontinued

**Author's Note:**

**This story is being discontinued! Check our Profile page for the details!**

**Sorry,**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


End file.
